


There Is A Light And It Never Goes Out

by orphan_account



Category: Real Person Fiction, The Smiths
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Things quickly heat up when Johnny goes over to Steven's flat.
Relationships: Johnny Marr/Morrissey
Kudos: 8





	There Is A Light And It Never Goes Out

Johnny had gotten a called from Steven at two in the morning and he'd merely said 'come over'. Of course, Johnny obliged. When he got to Steven's flat, he softly knocked on the door and Steven opened it, wearing nothing but a silk robe and matching slippers.

"Come in." Johnny nodded and took off his shoes and leather jacket as he entered and Steven sat down elegantly on the sofa holding a glass of red wine.

"Sit down, you know I don't bite. Unless, y'know." They both chuckled and Johnny sat down next to Steven.

"I bet you're wondering why I invited you over at such an ungodly hour, yeah?" Steven's tone was soft and quiet and Johnny knew he was up to no good.

"I got the gist of it." Steven smirked, a mischievous glimmer sparkling in his eye.

"Did you really now?" Steven inched closer to Johnny and tenderly placed his hand on Johnny's thigh, making him let out a breath.

"So wound up already are we?" Johnny swallowed and shook his head.

"No, I just-" Before he could get in another word, Steven set his glass down and he was kissing him, hard. He placed his hand on Johnny's chest and one handedly unbuttoned his shirt, revealing smooth, milky white skin. Johnny shuddered as Steven trailed his other hand up his thigh before running his fingertips along Johnny's hardening cock.

Suddenly, Steven got down on his knees and spread Johnny's legs. He palmed him through his jeans, eliciting a soft moan from Johnny. Steven undid the button on Johnny's tight jeans and pulled down the zipper before pulling his jeans down thanks to the help of Johnny slightly lifting his hips. Steven played with the head of Johnny's dick through his underwear, feeling a wet spot forming. 

"C'mon Moz," Johnny breathlessly whispered and Steven smirked.

"So impatient you are." Instead of making Johnny wait, Steven decided to not be an arse and give him what he wanted. He looped his fingers under Johnny's waistband and pulled his underwear down, revealing his achingly hard cock. Steven took it in his hand and slowly stroked it, feeling it twitch before tenderly licking the tip. Johnny sucked in a breath at the contact and slumped into the sofa. Steven took Johnny fully in and bobbed his head up and down slowly at first before speeding up his pace. He flicked his tongue up and down on the underside of Johnny's cock, driving him mad. Johnny grabbed a fistful of Steven's hair and shoved him down and Steven took it like a pro, having deep throated his lover too many times to count. 

"Fuck Steven, I'm gonna-" Before he could say come, Steven got off Johnny's dick with a 'pop' and stood up. Steven took Johnny's hand and led him to the bedroom, taking his robe and slippers off after he shut the door. Johnny gawked at his boyfriend's cock; veins protruding and pre cum dripping out of the head.

"Clothes off, darling," Steven whispered, and Johnny quickly obeyed. Once he was fully nude, Steven laid Johnny down on the bed and grabbed his legs, throwing them over his shoulders. Steven went down and ate Johnny out fast and hard, making him whimper and mewl. Steven stopped as quickly as he started and flipped Johnny over so he was on his hands and knees. Johnny's head was spinning and he couldn't think, mind clouded with lust. Steven grabbed a bottle of lube from his nightstand and squeezed out a generous amount onto his fingers before sliding two of them into Johnny's tight little arsehole. He scissored his fingers, stretching Johnny and getting him ready. He pulled his fingers out and lubed up his dick before grabbing a condom.

"Rubber, or?" Steven held up the condom and Johnny shook his head.

"I want to feel all of you tonight." Steven nodded and put it back in the nightstand and got on his knees on the bed. 

"Are you ready?" Johnny nodded and Steven guided himself into Johnny. They moaned in unison when Steven bottomed out and he started moving. 

"Feel good?"

"So good," Johnny replied, voice low and laced with arousal. Steven grabbed Johnny's hips and dug his fingers into the soft skin before pulling almost all the way out and slamming back in. Johnny dropped his head and grabbed at the sheets as Steven railed him, relentlessly thrusting into him. Slick sounds and the scent of sex filled the room as Steven's breathing became ragged and heavy.

"I'm close," Steven got out in between moans.

"I am t-too," Before either of them knew it, Steven's thrusts became sloppy and erratic and he was coming deep inside Johnny. Feeling Steven's warm, sticky cum filling him up pushed Johnny over the edge. He moaned loudly and came all over the grey, satin sheets. Steven pulled out after they were both finished and they plopped down on their backs, worn out and tired. Johnny cuddled up against Steven and Steven ran his hand through Johnny's hair as they intertwined their fingers with one another.

"Steven?" Johnny looked up at his lover as he called his name.

"Hm?" Johnny bit his lip and blushed, trying to hold back a smile.

"I love you." Steven 'awwed' and pulled Johnny into a tender kiss.

"I love you too."


End file.
